


Angels Can Love

by FandomFangirls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Angels, Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Winchesters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFangirls/pseuds/FandomFangirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finds a case for the boys to work on in the capital of Texas, but that's<br/>not the only thing he finds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels Can Love

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I ship Hanstiel. You don't like it, too bad.  
> Personally, I love this pairing. It's cute and honestly  
> I love it when they get all awkward around each other  
> it's just so cute.

 

The day started out as any other day for the angel Castiel. Work on a job, restore Heaven, help the Winchesters, and so on.

It's now been 5 months since his good friend Hannah left, yet with good reason. She had found her mission. Her purpose.

She put her vessels needs first and Cas respected her for that. Hannah's a good soldier, always have been. Here and there

he would detect emotions directed towards him by her and naturally she'd always blow it off every time he took notice.

She'd say things such as, "You must be confused." Or, "The mission comes first. Not our feelings for each other."

 

That was just it though wasnt' it? The mission. Always coming first. Cas felt somewhat responsible for Hannah leaving.

Being slightly stern and always making sure she wasn't stepping out of line, ordering her around all the time and she

never really minded it. She did ask him to be leader so it's not like he was hurting her. But Hannah's point for leaving

rang truth. The emotions she felt were not hers to feel. Cas did feel some form of pitty for his vessel, Jimmy Novak.

He now realizes that he took him from his family in a brief way, and not caring about the feelings of the wife or kid.

 

That was when Cas only knew nothing but order and following rules. Not free will. He didn't think about his wife or his

daughter. He almost came close to taking her, because Claire proved to be just as strong as Jimmy. But he begged him

to take him instead and he did. After hearing Hannah's speech he just couldn't stop thinking about his family and how

they were doing. It bothered him so much he looked him up on the web and found a flyer saying he was missing. Cas

felt his stomach turn. Was it guilt? Grief? Being the cause of all of this? Being so caught up in every thing, he forgot

all about Jimmy.

 

Cas shook all the thoughts off and decided to get back to work. He was working on getting to angels to return to Heaven.

Josephine and Faya. They seemed like they would comply which was a good thing but one can't be too careful.

After an hour or so of talking, they agreed and headed out to the gates of Heaven. It brought Cas to a smile. Something

he hasn't done in a while. As he was driving back to his motel he took notice in something. It was quiet. Too quiet.

He looked at the empty space on his left where Hannah used to take occupation. In the corner of his eye he'd catch

her looking at him and smiling a little then look back out the window. So many memories just flooded back.

 

It was a bit overwhelming so he shook it off and continued to focus on getting back to the motel.

As Cas walked in he closed the door behind him and locked it so no thief would break in, even

though he could easily take him out. But with fading grace, times can get hard. Cas took off

his coat and set it on the bed tossing the key on top of it. He needed to clear his mind so he did

what he does best which is find a case and bring more angels back to Heaven where they belong.

 

"What the hell?"

Cas mutters to himself.

"Two mysterious deaths outside of a church in Austin Texas. One man was a witness to

it all. He claims two people placed their hands on the foreheads of the victims and light

escaped their eyes and mouth, then suddenly dropped dead. The murderers walked off

then vanished. As he got closer to the bodies, he noticed their eyes were completely

burnt. I don't understand? Why are angels killing humans? This isn't right, I need to let

the boys in on this."

 

Cas pulled out his cell from his from pocket and called up the youngest Winchester, Sam. It took

some time but he finally picked up.

 

"Hey, Cas. What's up?"

 

Cas' faced went from worried to confused, as he looked towards the ceiling the back down.

 

"Well, the ceiling, of course."

 

On the other end he could here Sam laughing. The brother had forgotten that angels are

quiet literal at times.

 

"No, I mean, what's going on? Why'd you call? Anything important?"

 

Cas smiled slightly and ran a hand through his hair causing it stand on end from embarrassment.

 

"Right, I knew that. Well it seems I might have a case for you."  
  


"Shoot."

 

"Two people killed in Austin Texas, for sure the work of angels. There is a witness, his name

is Martin Lee. Lives about a mile out from the church where the victims were killed. Sam,

I don't understand why angels are killing humans, the fight with Metatron is over. Things

should go back to the way they were."

 

"Honestly Cas, we don't know why angels or demons do anything at all. Thanks for filling

us in on this. Me and Dean will get to it. Stay in touch."

 

Click, line goes dead. Cas put the phone in the pocket of his coat and decided to take a few

hours off and get some rest. He deserved it. With working day and night, being the one to bring

the angels back home, searching for cases, it was tough. So he drifted off to sleep with such ease.

Sleeping was very peaceful to him, course he had no dreams as humans did, but he loved falling

in a slumber that only lasts for hours, then wake to a whole new day. Which was what he did.

 

He didn't mean to sleep in all night, but he didn't fuss over it too much. He cleaned himself up

and decided to go out for a walk in the park across the street. It was a clear day and the sky was

as blue as his vessels eyes. He smiled every time a jogger would wave hello or say some thing

about the day. It was just peaceful. After a few minutes of walking he found himself a bench

and decided to sit and relax for a while. To take in view of the amazing field. The cool breeze

felt nice against his skin, along with the suns rays which could be harmful, but not to him.

 

After a while he noticed his light was being blocked. He opened his eyes to see a woman. But

something was different. She wasn't just a woman. She was an angel. Hannah. Cas sat straight

up and looked more carefully at her face, her true face. It was her, it really was her. After all

these months, she returns out of the blue. Her vessel was different. Blonde, green eyes,

light skin, an emerald dress that cut off at her knees and black high heels. She looked

pretty nice.

 

"Hello Castiel... How are you?"

 

"I'm fine Hannah. Why? Why now after all these months come back to me?"

 

She knew he was upset but she put no effort to argue with him. Instead she sat beside

him and intertwined her fingers with his then rested her head on his shoulder. If it wasn't

for the feeling of missing her, he wouldn't stand for this. But he to lay his head atop of hers.

The feeling of comfort took over and he enjoyed it very much so. After a minute or so, she

broke the silence and spoke up.

 

"I've been watching over you, Castiel. Trust me when I say, you don't really need me to

help you. You've been down this road plenty of times before and always succeed. That's

a fact."

 

She lifted her head and looked deeply into his eyes, so deep, he felt as if she was looking

at his true form. Before he knew it, her lips came crashing down on his. This time Cas was kissing

back and it was just amazing. His hand tangled into her hair and it felt as soft as the clouds above.

As she pulled away, she smiled and so did he. This was the second time they've kissed. It felt wrong

yet so right.

 

"I hope the husband of your vessel doesn't ruin the moment."

 

"You've nothing to fear. This girl doesn't really have much family, nor do they really care for her

as she doesn't them. Plus, she's a whore. Doesn't really have a man to hold on to for a long

time. I thought she'd be best to take over for a while."

 

"A while? You mean... you're staying?"

 

As she looked into his eyes, she saw a glimmer of hope and excitement. She smiled and held

his hand close.

 

"I guess I could help you out with a few more cases. I'm sure no one will really

care about Natalie."

 

This time Cas brought his lips to hers. As he pulled back he smiled and said,

 

"I love you, Hannah."

 

 

 

 


End file.
